


外科室

by freeal



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>开始散失热量的尸体身边，带着这颗心脏最深处血液的手术刀，还握在阿尔托莉亚手中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	外科室

**Author's Note:**

> 完全是游戏之作，不论是行文还是情节都十分刻意、别扭而生硬。我讨厌其中一大部分的程度就像喜爱另一小部分那样深。  
> 文中病人要求不上麻醉并且抢夺手术刀自戕的情节都来自泉镜花的短篇小说《外科室》，我不拥有它们。  
> 当然啦，也不拥有这两个角色。  
> 如果一定要追究，吉尔伽美什并不是自杀，只是闯进一个平行宇宙胡搅蛮缠了一番心满意足后退场而已。

 

阿尔托莉亚走进手术室。几名陌生护士等候在手术台旁，冷灰色和白色的工具在推车上凛凛发光，排列得十分工整漂亮。

正躺在手术台上的，这位突然转入的病人，据说拥有极大的权势，即便他想要立即买下这所医院，也是轻而易举的事情。同意手术之前，他要求将护士全部换成自己的人，甚至还亲自指定了主刀医生。

这位医生，便是阿尔托莉亚·潘多拉贡。没人知道原因，因为没人敢问。

阿尔托莉亚转动眼睛，门里的空间是这样安静，仿佛苍白的灯光、消毒水的气味都能在冰冷的墙壁上撞击出声音来。

合上了的这扇门之外，医生与护士大概仍在兴奋地窃窃私语，暗自揣测吧。

其实院长向阿尔托莉亚交待时，她只提了一个问题。

“送来的护士达到相当水准了吗？”

“这倒不用担心，那边肯定会派来最好的人手。”

对阿尔托莉亚来说，能否成功完成手术才是第一位要考虑的，这种无情的理念院长无法理解。

“那么我没有异议。”

 

阿尔托莉亚径直走向护士，开始术前准备。

护士们静默不语。如果定睛细看，就会发现这几个护士外貌并不相似，然而他们却给人留下相仿的印象。或许是因为脸上如出一辙的冷漠神情吧，似乎在这手术室里发生任何事都不能让他们抬起眼皮。大概这正是那位大人物需要的效果。

手术室里弥漫着一种令人不快的气氛。

突然，阿尔托莉亚感到一阵脊背发凉。连第一个假设都没来及做出，她本能地转过身去。

一双红色的眼睛轻蔑地打量着她。

“阿尔托莉亚·潘多拉贡。”

红色双眼的主人一字一字地念道，冷腻的嗓音甚至让阿尔托莉亚产生一种正被蛇信舔过全身的错觉。

医院的贵宾，她的病人吉尔伽美什。

这无理的态度实在超出她的想象。吉尔伽美什侵略性的目光令人畏惧，而众所周知，畏惧往往是反感的起源。

阿尔托莉亚明白她不该在手术中带上个人情绪。一个不易察觉的深呼吸，这只是医生与病人，一场寻常的切除手术。

但事实上并非如此。这个男人特意将阿尔托莉亚挑出，而她厌恶这个男人。

吉尔伽美什无聊地翘起二郎腿。“无趣。”他冷冷地说，“用你的愚蠢来冒犯我，这是不可饶恕的罪过。”

阿尔托莉亚感到不可理喻。这个男人正说着与时代脱节的话语，他就像一尊古老而高傲的石像，睥睨着她与这个世界。

“麻醉。”

最终阿尔托莉亚只是简单地示意护士。

台上的男人微微抬起上身，盯着护士手中的器具，突然说道：“停下。”

“什么？”

阿尔托莉亚惊诧地皱眉。

血红色的双瞳审视她的无措。

“开始吧。”

带着残忍的笑意注视阿尔托莉亚片刻后，吉尔伽美什重新躺了回去。

咔哒一声，阿尔托莉亚猛地回头，护士已经将麻醉用具放回原处。

简直是一出闹剧，阿尔托莉亚呆立着，似乎还没有明白这个举动的含义。

“不带麻醉……不行！这样进行手术……”

“什么时候允许你来决定了？拿起手术刀，潘多拉贡。”

虽然用着蛮横的措辞，但吉尔伽美什看上去心情不错。

阿尔托莉亚紧紧咬着嘴唇。她意识到和面前的这个人解释手术中将要面对的疼痛是全然无用的。对于普通人类这本来是根本不需要解释的事情，但吉尔伽美什并不是什么普通意义上的人类，他能否能感受到人类的痛苦这件事也是着实要存疑的。

“怎么？想放弃手术吗？”

金色的男人丝毫不屑于掩饰句中的挑衅。

放弃？仅仅两个字，阿尔托莉亚冷静了下来。

 

啊，我明白了。

 

静静地从托盘里拾起了手术刀，阿尔托莉亚面无表情地说：“请您保持平躺。”

仿佛能用银辉刺穿眼球的手术刀触到了吉尔伽美什的皮肤，只要微微下压手腕便能割裂，和常人没有任何不同。

吉尔伽美什果然没有做出任何疼痛的回馈，只是打发时间般注视着刀尖的动作。

灵活操作着的医生侧脸冷酷到不带一丝人类的感情，人偶般的护士们训练有素地在台边游走，血红色是这小小的空间里仅存热气的存在。

吉尔伽美什的血是热的，这本不该让阿尔托莉亚感到惊讶。

“你的家人死在你的手术台上。”

刚刚打开胸腔，吉尔伽美什便悠然说道。肺叶在他红色的胸中起伏。

“吸液。”

阿尔托莉亚冷声说。

“作为医生，你曾为此绝望哭泣吗？”

毫不在意地仰视着阿尔托莉亚，出现在吉尔伽美什脸上的，是欲求甘美之物的笑容。

“我要进行切除了，不要发声。”

但这么嘱咐过后，阿尔托莉亚只是捏着刀柄，凝视体液覆盖的组织。

 

“回答我，你连续成功多少台手术了？”

 

为他人的痛苦竭尽全力，这是医生的道德。

为失去家人而痛苦，这是人类的天性。

追求绝对完美，这是技师的骄傲。

阿尔托莉亚没能救回与自己一同卷入交通事故重伤的家人。

拥有着几倍于常人的责任感道德感，她曾几近崩溃。所有人都在等待手术刀从那双手里落地的戛然之声。

可是在那之后回到手术室，她仍然从不失手。

因为……将整个人都投入这项事业，在奉献中消弭了自己。

近乎疯狂地追求成功率，希冀在重压之下渐渐成为悬空的理想，让执着于此的阿尔托莉亚失却人的表象。

这是极端的无私，还是自私？是爱人抑或不爱人？

吉尔伽美什恶劣地开合嘴唇，企图将阿尔托莉亚的人生根基一口咬碎。。

绿色的眸子微微闪动着。

这荣耀的中心，是不是丑陋的尸骨？

 

“……进行切除。”

片刻之后，舍弃所有混乱，阿尔托莉亚用宛若银色刀光的清冽嗓音宣布。在吉尔伽美什的挑拨之下尚能保持如此镇定，坚定的信念正是阿尔托莉亚达到如今地位的凭依。

她低头注视吉尔伽美什，对那血红目光中的毒牙视而不见。对于现在的阿尔托莉亚来说，他只不过是标本一般的存在。

这是仿佛机器人一般的，最优秀手术执行者的身姿。

 

然而刀下的那个标本，却愉悦地伸展了身体，以自身的快意对她予以嘉赏。

“虽然略显无趣，但看到你依然不自量力的贯彻理念，散发出如此扭曲而美丽的光辉，倒也能弥补你的不恭之罪了。”

没有在意吉尔伽美什怪异的用词，阿尔托莉亚生硬地重复：“不要发声。”

“放下尖刃，依附在我身边。阿尔托莉亚·潘多拉贡。过去你妄图承担的，由我来背负，我身披的荣光，也将洒在你的肩头。”

“什么？”

毒液流入了耳道。阿尔托莉亚瞪大双眼，厌恶之，拯救之，内心矛盾相交，火星迸射，甚至让阿尔托莉亚的表情扭曲了。

与此相反，台上的吉尔伽美什露出了满意的微笑。“多么可爱的神情。”

抓准空当，吉尔伽美什猛地握住了阿尔托莉亚的右手腕，将手术刀深深扎进自己的胸膛，那毫不留情的动作，好像只是撕裂一张无用的文件。

可对于手握刀柄的人而言，这无异于践踏她的理想，让她的高洁蒙羞。

刀尖已经足够深入。吉尔伽美什又抓着阿尔托莉亚的手将刀拔出，这个动作让她差点向后摔去。血一刻不停地被向外泵出。

 

“再给你一点时间吧。就算要害羞的话，也不能太久了。”

吉尔伽美什悠闲地说着，好像想要小憩般，合上了双眼。

被刺穿的心脏在此时终于停止了跳动。

开始散失热量的尸体身边，带着这颗心脏最深处血液的手术刀，还握在阿尔托莉亚手中。

护士们不知何时消失了。

 

完


End file.
